Sherlock: family matters
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Distintos flashes de la infancia y juventud. La vida familiar de Sherlock antes de llegar a ser el gran detective. Contine temática spank / nalgadas paternales, sino les gusta, no lean y blah blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

Basado en la serie de la BBC "Sherlock". Este fic está escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a sir Conan Doyle.

La Actualidad

**Enola Holmes** nacida en Yorkshire el 9 de abril de 1983 (comparte cumpleaños con el mayor de los Holmes), es la menor de los Holmes. Se llegó a especular que no es realmente una Holmes, sino es fruto de una relación extramatrimonial de Violet con un buen amigo de la familia. Pero solo son especulaciones. El capitán Siger Holmes la reconoció y la trató como su legítima hija en todo momento. Es abogada mercantilista en un bufet internacional de gran prestigio, actualmente vive en São Paulo con su novio un empresario de las telecomunicaciones Brasileño.

**Sherlock Holmes** nacido en Yorkshire el 6 de enero de 1976, de los hijo varones de Violet Sherrinford y del capitán Siger Holmes, el menor. Empezó varias carreras en Oxford pero no se licenció en ninguna. Trabaja como detective independiente para Scotland yard. Está soltero y no se le han conocido novios o novias oficiales. Aunque permite a la señorita Irene Adler presentarse a si misma como la "futura viuda del señor Holmes". Vive en un apartamento en el 221B de Baker Street, Londres.

**Mycroft Holmes** es el hermano mediano (7 años mayor que Sherlock) nacido en Yorkshire el 28 de Diciembre de 1969. Se licenció en leyes y empresariales en Cambridge y Oxford. Vive en la residencia familiar en Londres y trabaja para el gobierno, está casado con una prima hermana 12 años más joven que él, tienen un hijo y una hija de 8 años. cofundador del club Diógenes (junto a su hermano menor Sherlock).

El hermano mayor, **Siger Sherrinford Holmes** nacido en Londres el 9 de abril de 1965 (11 años mayor que Sherlock) más conocido como Sherrinford, por ser el vivo retrato de Edward Sherrinford, el padre de Violet. Licenciado en literatura inglesa, historia contemporánea y leyes por Cambridge. Sherrinford es agregado cultural de la embajada inglesa en la India. Está felizmente casado con una compañera de facultad y tienen dos hijos, uno adoptado de 16 años y uno biológico de 13.

**John Hamish Watson**, nacido en 7 de agosto 1974 en Hampshire, fue médico en el ejercito británico. Tiene una hermana pequeña que está divorciada de un famoso músico con problemas de alcohol. Tiene conocimiento en medicina, estrategia, armas y cultura popular (famosos de la tele y la prensa). Herido en combate fue licenciado en honores, tras acabarse la indemnización del ejército. Decide mudarse a un lugar más asequible y se muda al apartamento de arriba de Sherlock. Colabora con Sherlock, trabaja como médico privado y tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres.

1985 el capitán Siger es destinado a la India. El capitán Holmes decide que lo mejor para su familia es que se muden a la residencia londinense de los Holmes, donde vive la matriarca de los Holmes. Para que su madre y hermanos ayuden a cuidar de su familia mientras el capitán Siger está destinado en Bombay. El 2 de marzo de 1985 Violet y sus hijos se mudan de su residencia habitual en Yorkshire a la residencia Londinense de los Holmes.

Sherlock y Mycroft asisten a la academia Brompton y pasan sus vacaciones escolares con su madre y abuela entre la residencia familia de los Holmes en Yorkshire y la residencia familiar de los Sherrinford en Londres. Siger Sherrinford, cursa leyes en Cambridge, durante el curso escolar vive en Cambridge y las vacaciones las pasará exclusivamente en la residencia londinense.

Cuando Sherlock contaba tan solo con 13 años, su padre aprovechando un permiso regresa a Londres para pasar unos días en familia. La noche antes de partir de regreso a la India dispara a su madre y después se suicida. Quedando huérfanos. Sherlock y Enola pasarán a estar bajo la custodia de su abuela y su hermano Mycroft. Ya que el hermano mayor, acababa de casarse y mudarse a Washigton.

La noche del asesinato de su madre y posterior suicidio de su padre es un tema tabú para la familia Holmes. La familia se refiere a él como "la noche en que se escapó Fernando" (haciendo referencia al jilguero que tenía la cocinera). Pero Sherlock sigue marcado por aquello.

_Londres, 25 de marzo de 1985_

_Querido Siger_

_Al fin acabaron de llegar todas nuestras cosas. Ya creía que no volvería a ver la mecedora de mi abuela. Enola no se queda dormida sino la mezo en ella mientras le canto la canción de los gatitos. Estas semanas han sido bastante duras para los chicos. Primero tu marcha, después la mudanza a casa de tu madre y justo el viernes Sherrinford se puso enfermo. Nada grave, es un simple cólico. Ya sabes lo delicado que es él del estómago. Y tu cuñada Prudence hace unos soufflés, ¿cómo decirlo? algo difíciles de digerir. ¿Recuerdas aquellas navidades que decidió hacer ella misma el relleno del pavo? Oh, cómo olvidarlo, estuvimos 4 días a base de agua de arroz y pan tostado. Y juraste que nunca más comerías nada que estuviera relleno._

_Pero ya conoces a tu madre, a la primera nausea del pobre Sherrin, llamó al Doctor Pöer y le prohibió terminantemente que saliera de la cama hasta que el doctor así lo ordenase. Y el chico se ha pasado los últimos dos días en cama haciendo reposo y con sus libros. Batalla que aunque parezca increíble Sherrin ganó a tu madre. Debe de ser la edad, tu madre se hace más blanda._

_Mycroft, sigue absorto con sus lecturas. En serio, querido, no creo que ni se haya dado cuenta que nos hemos mudado. Lo único que le molestó es tener que compartir habitación con Sherlock. En la escuela comparte habitación con muchos otros muchachos ¡y aquí no puede compartirla con su propio hermano! No sé que le pasa a este chico, ya es casi un hombre y aun agarra berrinches por esas futilezas. Ayer mismo se quejó que Sherlock hacía mucho ruido al respirar. Primero me asusté, pensé que el niño estaba enfermo, pero era la respiración sosegada del niño durmiendo lo que le molestaba. Es agotador lidiar con Mycroft y Sherlock. Y ahora que no estás tú para poner un poco de orden y sensatez en sus cabecitas es realmente frustrante. Le sugerí a Madre que Mycroft compartiera habitación con Sherrinford, pero madre dijo que Sherrinford no tenía edad ya para compartir habitación. Al fin y al cabo, en tu ausencia él es el cabeza de familia. Y como siempre tiene razón. Pero sigo pensando que con el buen carácter que tiene nuestro Sherrin, sería mucho menos molesto para todos que compartiera habitación con Mycroft._

_Madre le ha comprado un montón de vestiditos a Enola, ya le he dicho que es un desperdicio comprarles tantos vestidos, Enola es muy pequeña y los críos de su edad crecen muy rápido, la mayoría de ellos no creo que ni los vaya a estrenar. Pero Madre dice que su única nieta no irá vestida como la hija de una sirvienta. Y Enola parece encantada con todo su nuevo vestuario. Tendrías que verla está tan preciosa, parece una muñequita de porcelana._

_Los McAllysters te envían recuerdos. El miércoles nos los encontramos y cenamos con ellos. Bueno, para ser más exactos, fueron ellos quién nos encontraron. El miércoles llevé a los niños al centro, Madre y yo teníamos que hacer unos encargos, así que dejé a Mycroft en la biblioteca a cargo de Sherlock. Juro que no nos llevó más de una hora. Querido, ya me conoces, no me gusta perder el tiempo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero cuando el dependiente de Jocey's nos dijo que el espejo estaba aun en el taller que en media hora nos lo traía, se me cayó el alma al suelo. Madre decidió que mientras yo esperaba al espejo ella iría a recoger a los niños de la biblioteca._

_Así que madre fue a la biblioteca y fue a la mesa donde claramente les habíamos dicho que no se movieran, pero allí solo vio a Mycroft que estaba absorto en su lectura y no había ni rastro de Sherlock. Ya te puedes imaginar el susto que se llevó la mujer. Mycroft simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando tu madre le preguntó por Sherlock ¡Este hijo tuyo! No sé si estoy más furiosa con Sherlock o con Mycroft. Estuvimos todo el día buscándolo, incluso nos ayudó un agente de policía. No te puedes imaginar por el calvario que pasé. Esto es Londres, y él es tan pequeño. Cuando oscureció y seguíamos sin saber del paradero de Sherlock creí que me iba a morir, tu madre tampoco estaba mucho mejor, que digamos, pero ella parecía tener más entereza._

_Fue entonces cuando el agente nos sugirió que regresáramos a casa, qué él llamaría a una patrulla para que siguieran buscando. No puedes imaginar cuál fue nuestra sorpresa cunado al llegar a casa vimos a nuestro pequeño bergante lleno de barro tomando un té en la salita tan tranquilamente con los McAllysters._

_Resulta que Sherlock había encontrado un fascinante libro de naturaleza y había decidido ir por su propio píe al jardín botánico para ver en vivo alguno de los ejemplares d abejas que salían en ese dichoso libro. ¡Te lo puedes imaginar un niño de 9 años deambulando solo por el centro de Londres!_

_¿No se a quién ha salido ese hijo tuyo? Y señor Holmes, ya está borrando de inmediato esa sonrisita de su cara. Que nos conocemos. Yo jamás di esos disgustos a mi madre._

_Madre tras cerciorarse de que Sherlock estaba bien, se fue a acostar, no sin antes tener unas palabras con nuestro hijo mayor. Cito, palabras textuales de tu madre "Violet, he traído a este mundo 9 chicos, y ese hijo tuyo, conseguirá lo que no consiguieron ninguno de ellos, conseguirá acabar conmigo". No debería reírme, pero sé perfectamente que entre esos nueve hijos varones estáis tú y Leonard. Y sinceramente, Sherlock, es movido, pero nada que ver con tu hermano Leonard._

_Así que cuando finalmente los McAllysters se fueron a casa. Sherrin tuvo la desagradable tarea de disciplinar a Sherlock y a Mycroft. Pobre hijo mío, con lo bueno que siempre ha sido él. Y con lo que adora a sus hermanos. Pero ahora que no estás tú en casa es él que se tiene que hacerse cargo de lidiar con las diabluras de esos dos hijos tuyos._

_Así que pude oír los doce varazos que Sherrin aplicó en el pobre trasero de Mycroft. Pobrecito, pero no oí salir ni un quejido de su boca. Estoy convencida que la culpa le quemaba más que esos varazos._

_Y cuando los varazos cesaron entonces oí nítidamente cada una de las nalgadas y sus correspondientes aullidos que Sherrin administró al culete de mi pequeñín. Pobre Sherlock, sé que es por su bien, que ya es mayorcito, para saber que debe hacer lo que se le dice. Pero sabes que me parte el corazón cuando castigas a los muchachos. Y que quien castigara a los niños fuera Sherrin lo hizo mil veces peor._

_Tenías que haberle visto la cara cuando salió de la habitación. Parecí haber envejecido 10 años de golpe. No cenó nada y apenas desayunó a la mañana siguiente, ya sabes que se le ponen los nervios en el estómago. Y después el soufflé de Prudence para acabarlo rematar. Pobre hijo mío._

_Pero he de reconocer que desde el jueves tanto Mycroft como Sherlock se portan como dos angelitos, incluso ayer Mycroft accedió a acompañarnos al cine, en vez de quedarse en casa leyendo. Este era el último fin de semana que estábamos todos juntos. Mañana, Sherlock y Mycroft tienen que regresar ya a la academia y Sherrin a la facultad. Así que madre, Enola y yo nos quedaremos solas de nuevo. Te echo mucho de menos, y no por los niños o por tu madre o por estar lejos de nuestra casa. Te echo de manos. Echo de menos tus miradas de complicidad, tu cálida sonrisa, tus dulces palabras y tus suaves caricias. Cuidate mucho, no hagas locuras, ya no eres un chico, no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie. Cuídate mucho y cuida a Alfred también._

_Te quiero mucho, Violet._

_¿Me echas tu de menos?_


	2. Chapter 2

Basado en la serie de la BBC "Sherlock". Este fic está escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a sir Conan Doyle.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La Actualidad

Enola Holmes nacida en Yorkshire el 9 de abril de 1983 (comparte cumpleaños con el mayor de los Holmes), es la menor de los Holmes. Se llegó a especular que no es realmente una Holmes, sino es fruto de una relación extramatrimonial de Violet con un buen amigo de la familia. Pero solo son especulaciones. El capitán Siger Holmes la reconoció y la trató como su legítima hija en todo momento. Es abogada mercantilista en un bufet internacional de gran prestigio, actualmente vive en São Paulo con su novio un empresario de las telecomunicaciones Brasileño.

Sherlock Holmes nacido en Yorkshire el 6 de enero de 1976, de los hijo varones de Violet Sherrinford y del capitán Siger Holmes, el menor. Empezó varias carreras en Oxford pero no se licenció en ninguna. Trabaja como detective independiente para Scotland yard. Está soltero y no se le han conocido novios o novias oficiales. Aunque permite a la señorita Irene Adler presentarse a si misma como la "futura viuda del señor Holmes". Vive en un apartamento en el 221B de Baker Street, Londres.

Mycroft Holmes es el hermano mediano (7 años mayor que Sherlock) nacido en Yorkshire el 28 de Diciembre de 1969. Se licenció en leyes y empresariales en Cambridge y Oxford. Vive en la residencia familiar en Londres y trabaja para el gobierno, está casado con una prima hermana 12 años más joven que él, tienen un hijo y una hija de 8 años. cofundador del club Diógenes (junto a su hermano menor Sherlock).

El hermano mayor, Siger Sherrinford Holmes nacido en Londres el 9 de abril de 1965 (11 años mayor que Sherlock) más conocido como Sherrinford, por ser el vivo retrato de Edward Sherrinford, el padre de Violet. Licenciado en literatura inglesa, historia contemporánea y leyes por Cambridge. Sherrinford es agregado cultural de la embajada inglesa en la India. Está felizmente casado con una compañera de facultad y tienen dos hijos, uno adoptado de 16 años y uno biológico de 13.

John Hamish Watson, nacido en 7 de agosto 1974 en Hampshire, fue médico en el ejercito británico. Tiene una hermana pequeña que está divorciada de un famoso músico con problemas de alcohol. Tiene conocimiento en medicina, estrategia, armas y cultura popular (famosos de la tele y la prensa). Herido en combate fue licenciado en honores, tras acabarse la indemnización del ejército. Decide mudarse a un lugar más asequible y se muda al apartamento de arriba de Sherlock. Colabora con Sherlock, trabaja como médico privado y tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres.

1985 el capitán Siger es destinado a la India. El capitán Holmes decide que lo mejor para su familia es que se muden a la residencia londinense de los Holmes, donde vive la matriarca de los Holmes. Para que su madre y hermanos ayuden a cuidar de su familia mientras el capitán Siger está destinado en Bombay. El 2 de marzo de 1985 Violet y sus hijos se mudan de su residencia habitual en Yorkshire a la residencia Londinense de los Holmes.

Sherlock y Mycroft asisten a la academia Brompton y pasan sus vacaciones escolares con su madre y abuela entre la residencia familia de los Holmes en Yorkshire y la residencia familiar de los Sherrinford en Londres. Siger Sherrinford, cursa leyes en Cambridge, durante el curso escolar vive en Cambridge y las vacaciones las pasará exclusivamente en la residencia londinense.

Cuando Sherlock contaba tan solo con 13 años, su padre aprovechando un permiso regresa a Londres para pasar unos días en familia. La noche antes de partir de regreso a la India dispara a su madre y después se suicida. Quedando huérfanos. Sherlock y Enola pasarán a estar bajo la custodia de su abuela y su hermano Mycroft. Ya que el hermano mayor, acababa de casarse y mudarse a Washigton.

La noche del asesinato de su madre y posterior suicidio de su padre es un tema tabú para la familia Holmes. La familia se refiere a él como "la noche en que se escapó Fernando" (haciendo referencia al jilguero que tenía la cocinera). Pero Sherlock sigue marcado por aquello.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Londres, 2 de febrero de 1988_

_Muy estimados señor y señora Holmes_

_Lamento tener que informarles que su hijo Sherlock Holmes ha sido expulsado 2 semanas de nuestro prestigioso centro educativo debido a sus continuos problemas de disciplina y de causar destrozos graves a las instalaciones del centro, reiteradamente. Lamentamos tener que recurrir a este tipo de sanción, pero la gravedad de la infracción y los estamentos del centro así lo exigen._

_El pasado jueves el señor Sherlock Holmes ridiculizó e insultó por enésima vez a uno de los miembros del profesorado de la Academia Brompton. Cuando dicho profesor lo mandó ante mi presencia para ser debidamente amonestado. El señor Sherlock no tan solo ignoró dicha orden sino que decidió ausentarse el resto del día, dedicándolo a hacer sus "experimentos" en el laboratorio de la escuela. Como ya sabe, después del incidente del trimestre pasado el señor Holmes tiene totalmente prohibido el acceso al laboratorio sin la presencia de un profesor. Cosa que también ha ignorado oportunamente en un par o tres de ocasiones._

_La minuta con los desperfectos ocasionados en esta ocasión no asciende a tanto como la última vez. Pero no dude que será liquidada de su anualidad en el próximo curso, junto al resto de daños ocasionados por "las investigaciones" del señor Sherlock Holmes._

_Sin más se despide de ustedes, sin no antes recomendarles que hablen seriamente con su hijo para que cambie sustanciosamente su actitud en el fututo. Porque nada nos apenaría más que tener que prescindir de un estudiante tan brillante como el señor Sherlock Holmes._

_Atentamente el director de la Academia Brompton, sir Arthur Williams Essex_

_Sherlock estaba de píe en el despacho del abuelo, mientras su madre leía la carta que el director Essex le había entregado para firmar al llegar a casa. Sinceramente no entendía porque tanto alboroto. Aquel profesor era claramente un inepto. Y la explosión del laboratorio no fue para nada intencionada. Los accidentes pasan, es más se puede aprender mucho de los accidentes. ¡La penicilina sin ir más lejos!_

_Cuando Violet acabó de leer la carta. Se dejó caer exhausta en la butaca de club. ¡Ese crío! Violet estaba segura de estar en casa su marido ninguno de sus hijos se comportarían así. Sherrin pasaría más tiempo en casa, había empezado a ausentarse días enteros, incluso varias noches. Cosa que la intranquilizaba mucho. Mycroft desde que empezara a la universidad se había vuelto aun más callado. Sherlock trataba a todos de forma altanera, petulante y no tenía ningún tipo de consideración por los sentimientos de los demás. Hasta Enola había empezado a comportarse como una niña consentida y resabida. Pero eso era culpa de su suegra, que le reía todas las gracias y le daba todo lo que pedía. Nunca tuvo problemas con la escuela con Sherrin y con Mycroft, ambos eran estudiantes de cuadro de honor. Sherrin también destacó en los deportes. Consiguió varias medallas con el equipo de remo en sus años de universidad. Mycroft, sin duda el más listo de toda la familia, no destacaba en nada que no fuera académico. Los profesores jamás llamaron a casa sino era para felicitarles. Y Sherlock había conseguido despedir casi todas las nanas de las dos agencias de niñeras de Yorkshire. Y desde que empezara la escuela, raro era el mes en que no se metiera en líos. Como decía su padre Sherlock no era un mal chico, pero era demasiado curioso y directo. Dos cualidades que por separado ya suelen incomodar a la gente._

**- ¿Sherlock, me puedes explicar esta carta?** (mientras agitaba la carta y le miraba directamente a la cara)

****- **Lo siento madre, no la he leído, pero supongo que siendo del director y habiendo sido yo expulsado, debe referirse a las causas de dicha expulsión** (dijo Sherlock con una encantadora sonrisa en la cara).

****- **Ya.** (la madre de Sherlock tomó aire e intentó no perder la compostura) **Me gustaría oír tu versión, hijo** (intentando sonar sosegada).

****- **El profesor Grange es un estúpido que no sabría diferenciar un grabado de Georg Pencz de una escultura de Ernst ni que se las metieran por el culo, ¡Y se hace llamar profesor de arte!**

****- **¡Sherlock!**

****- **Lo siento madre** (Sherlock se avergonzó y agachó la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que había utilizado un lenguaje tan soez delante de su madre) **pero es un auténtico inepto y es frustrante asistir a sus clases.**

****- **Eso no excusa tu comportamiento, Sherlock. Lo sabes muy bien. Ni tu padre ni yo aprobamos tal falta de educación y respeto. Es un profesor, es un adulto y ante todo Sherlock, es una persona.**

****- **Perdón. **(Sherlock odiaba disgustar a su madre. Desde que su padre se fuera ella siempre estaba triste. Y Sherlock echaba de menos a la madre risueña y alegre de Yorkshire. Sherlock aborrecía a la madre siempre apenada y preocupada de Londres)

****- **Sherlock, ve a tu habitación. Voy a llamar al señor Essex, quiero hablar directamente con él. Después llamaré a tu padre.**

****- **¡Madre! No, por favor, no creo que debamos molestar a padre con estas cosas. Además está muy lejos, y hasta junio no le dan permiso y…**(Sherlock odiaba disgustar a su madre, pero temía a un más disgustar a su padre. Un hombre que incluso desde el otro continente podía hacer mearse en los pantalones al hombre más duro de Wapping)

****- **Sherlock, no he pedido tu opinión. Ve a tu habitación. Cuando tu abuela y tu hermana hayan regresado del parque le diré que te suban algo de merendar. No quiero que salgas de tu habitación en resto del día. **

****- **Si, madre** (y Sherlock empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta)

****- **Sherlock **(su madre le dijo para que se detuviese) **estoy muy decepcionada.** (Sherlock no se giró, solo se paró en seco)**Ya puedes irte **(Y Sherlock prosiguió hasta salir del despacho).

Violet llamó a la academia para hablar personalmente con Arthur, afortunadamente para Sherlock el señor Essex era el padrino de Charlotte, una de las tías políticas de Sherlock. Y eso había tenido mucho que ver en que hasta ahora Sherlock nunca hubiera sido amonestado tan gravemente. Su marido cuando inscribió al mayor de sus hijos en la academia Brompton le dio todo los poderes para disciplinar a su hijo ante el menor atisbo de rebeldía o insolencia. Y tácitamente tal permiso se extendió a los dos más jóvenes de la casa. Como Arthur le explicó por teléfono, hasta ese momento él mismo se había encargado de disciplinar al muchacho, pero viendo que la actitud de Sherlock no solo no cambiaba sinó que iba de mal en peor, creyó más conveniente que la familia tratará con él. Quizás su madre lo haría entrar en razón. Violet sabía que Sherlock era terco como una mula. Ese era un rasgo típico de los Holmes. Y también sabía que su hijo continuaría con dicha actitud e iría a más si así se lo permitían. En ese momento le vino a la cabeza el verano pasado cuando Sherrin tuvo que darle una buena tunda a Sherlock por burlarse a uno de sus compañeros de oficina que había invitado a comer. Recuerda claramente como después de darle 12 varazos, le agarró por lo hombros y le dijo: "Sherlock, deberías morderte la lengua de vez en cuando. Porque llegará el día en que crezcas y dejes de tener esa carita de niño desvalido y cuando llegue ese día te van a partir la cara a base de bién". Eso es lo último que quiere un padre para su hijo.

Violet tomó aire y consultó el reloj, si, su marido, aun estaría despierto. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, de banalidades, del día a día, de lo mucho que se extrañaban. Hasta que Violet finalmente le contó el incidente de la escuela. Siger enmudeció de repente. Menuda vergüenza. Que mal trangulo debía haber pasado el pobre Arthur. Y el disgusto de Violet. Él lo había notado enseguida en su voz, pero ya la conocía, sabía que estaba dando vueltas pero como siempre acabaría diciéndoselo. Pero no imaginaba que fuera eso. Quizás dinero, quizás algún encontronazo con su madre, un constipado de la niña, cualquier cosa menos que Sherlock fuera expulsado 2 semanas de la escuela.

En cuanto se notó seguro de no perder las formas con su mujer, le pidió que le pasara con Sherrin. Pero Sherrin estaba en Gales por asuntos de negocios. O eso es lo que le había dicho a su madre en esta ocasión. El sargento Siger sabía que Violet sería incapaz de darle algo más que 3 o cuatro palmadas en el trasero huesudos de su hijo. Y aquello merecía lago más de 4 palmadas cariñosas de mamá. Si, al menos, él. Si él estuviera allí. Maldita sea, pero él no estaba. Entonces le pidió que llamara al niño, qué quería tener unas palabras con su hijo. Violet suspiró, y pidió a Mary que trajera a sherlock al despacho. Un minuto más tarde Sherlock entraba en el despacho. Cuando vio que su madre aun hablaba por teléfono, con quien sin duda, era su padre, palideció y se le comenzó a secar la boca.

****- **Cariño, ya está aquí. Si ahora te lo paso.**

****- **Sherlock, es tu padre, quiere hablar contigo.** (Sherlock no se movió, solo negó con horror. Estaba petrificado por el miedo) **¡Sherlock! No creo que convenga hacerlo enfadar **(como podía imponerle tanto ese hombre que estaba en otro país, que apenas estaba más de 3 semanas seguidas en casa, como podía permitirle tanto poder. Sherlock se maldecía internamente por ser tan miedica) **¡Sherlock!** (Violet le dijo una vez más alargándole el teléfono)

****- **¿Sherlock?** (se oía por el auricular) **Hijo agarra el teléfono, es una llamada internacional, es muy costosa para esas niñerías. ¡Sherlock, ES UNA ORDEN!** (Y Sherlock instintivamente agarró el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja, tragó saliva. Cosa que hizo que su padre supiera que el muchacho había agarrado el teléfono)

****- **Hola, padre**

****- **¿Hola padre? No me vengas con hola padre, Sherlock. Te han expulsado de la escuela**

****- **Solo 2 semanas**

****- **Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme, niño **(malo, muy malo, cuando el sargento se dirigía a uno de ellos como "niño")**. TE HAN EXPULSADO. DEBERÍAS AVERGONZARTE DE TI MISMO. HACER QUE TE EXPULSEN DE LA ESCUELA. CON ESAS TRAVESURAS TUYAS AVERGUENZAS A TI MISMO Y A LA FAMILÍA. ¿Cuántos AÑOS TIENES SHERLOCK? **

****- **12** (las lagrimas empezaban a escapársele)

****- **12, eso es, 12. No 2. Ni 3. 12, Eso es, tienes 12. ¿Y dime niño, un chico de 12 años es capaz de diferenciar entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal?**

****- **Si, señor, es capaz.**

****- **Entonces me puedes explicar porque mi hijo de 12 años insiste en comportarse como un auténtico vándalo, como si sus padre no le hubieran procurado al mejor educación posible, como si no tuviera el suficiente entendimiento para comportarse adecuadamente, como si le importará tres pepinos hacer sufrir a su madre y avergonzar a su familia. ¿me lo puedes explicar? Porque sinceramente, hijo, yo no lo entiendo.**

**- **(Sherlock volvió a tragar saliva)** fue un accidente.**

****- **¿Qué es lo que fue un accidente, Sherlock?,¿Insultar a tu profesor de arte, desobedecer una orden directa?, ¿entrar en una zona restringida?, ¿Utilizar el laboratorio cuando expresamente se te prohíbo?, ¿Pelearte?, ¿utilizar las clases de tiro al arco para emular a Guillermo Tell?, ¿Saltarte clases?, ¿suspender ? ¡Oh! Si, Sherlock, eso también lo sé, que esté en la India no significa que no esté al tanto de todo. El señor Essex envía un reporte tuyo completo cada dos semanas. Tendría que ser cada trimestre. Pero resulta que tienen en cuenta el peso cuando envías documentos al extranjero ¿Qué es lo que fue un accidente?** (las lágrimas caían por las mejillas)

****- **Supongo que nada, padre.**

****- **¿Supones? Sherlock Holmes uno de los estudiantes más notables de la mejor escuela de Inglaterra supone con una mente privilegiada para la deducción solo supone.**

****- **No señor, no fue un accidente.**

****- **Entonces hijo, si no fue un accidente fue…**

****- **Intencionado**

****- **Exacto. Intencionado. Y niño ¿puedes decirme porque hiciste todas esas cosas intencionadamente?** (remarcando intencionadamente sílaba por sílaba. Sherlock se encogió de hombros a pesar de que estaba hablando por teléfono y era totalmente estúpido) **¡Jovencito, ni se te ocurra encogerte de hombros!** (¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo lo había sabido?)

****- **Estaba aburrido**

****- **¡Perdón! ¿cómo has dicho?**

****- **Es es estaba aburrido, señor.**

****- **¡Oh vaya! Eso lo excusa todo entonces.**

****- **No, señor. Lo siento, siento haber hecho todas esas cosas. Siento haber disgustado a madre y haberle decepcionado.**

****- **¿Lo sientes? Bueno hijo, te puedo asegurar que lo vas a sentir. Quiero que cuando esta noche llegue Mycroft le pidas que te de mi parte 6 varazos y 6 varazos más de parte de tu madre. **(Sherlock se estremeció. Su relación con Mycroft era fría. Y seguro que Mycrosft lo iba a disfrutar. Hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiera sido Sherrin. Pero también sabía que si hubiera sido Sherrin seguro que hubiera recibido algo más de 12 varazos. Sherlock estaba absorto en sus pensamientos) **¡Sherlock!¿ Niño estás ahí?**

****- **Si, si, si, padre.**

****- **Quiero que cuando esta noche llegue Mycroft le pidas que te de mi parte 6 varazos y 6 varazos más de parte de tu madre cada noche mientras dure tu expulsión.**

****- **Pa-pa-pa-padre. Eso es, eso es un poco, un poco excesivo ¿No?**

****- **Entonces Sherlock, ¿Crees que no lo mereces?**

****- **No es eso, es que**

****- **Es que¿ Qué? Hijo**

****- **Nada señor.**

****- **El sábado llamaré a Mycroft y si me enteró que no me has obedecido se triplicará el castigo. ¿Va a ser necesario eso, Sherlock?**

****- **No, no señor.**

****- **Muy bien. Ahora ve a tu habitación y espera allí a que venga Mycoft. ¿Hijo?**

****- **Si, padre**

****- **Estoy muy disgustado contigo, pero te quiero ¿recuerdas?**

****- **Si, padre. Yo también**.

****- **Muy bien, ahora devuelve el teléfono a tu madre** (fue entonces cuando miró a su madre y vio como estaba llorando también ella).

****- **Si, señor** (y le largó el teléfono a su madre y salió corriendo a su habitación. Se encerró en la habitación, se lanzó en la cama y se puso a llorar. Se sentía tan miserable. No por haber sido expulsado ni por la última frase de su padre, sino por las lágrimas de su madre).

_El día pasó más rápido de lo que Sherlock hubiera querido, y a las ocho Mycroft entró en la habitación con una bandeja con la cena._

****- **Es tu favorito, lo ha hecho mamá**_. (eso lo hizo sentir más miserable aun. Mycroft dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Y retiró la silla)_**¿Me has oído Sherlock? Lo ha hecho mamá. Así que más vale que te lo comas**_ (sherlock lo miraba como si Mycroft fuera un alienígena)._**¡ Sherl! **_(y lo agarró no muy fuerte y lo sentó en la silla y le pueso el tendor en la mano) _**si crees que te voy a dar la comida en la boca estás muy equivocado. ¡Hasta Enola come sola!**

****- **Mycroft, padre ha**

**- Si, lo sé. Que prefieres que nos ocupemos de ello ahora o después de comer.**

****- **¿qué tal nunca?**

****- **Ok, cuando hayas acabado tu cena avisa a Mary que retiré la bandeja **_(y Mycroft se levantó y se fue hacía la puerta)_

****- **No, espera. Ha dicho que sino te lo pedía el castigo se triplicaría.**

****- **Si, eso también lo sé.**

****- **Siempre puedo pedírtelo y tu negarte**

****- **Si, eso funcionaría perfectamente en un juzgado. Pero no creo que funcione con papá cuando llame el sábado y me pegunte si me has pedido que te castigara y si te he castigado, y le diga la verdad.**

****- **Puedes mentir.**

****- **Eso no sería muy honesto de mi parte ¿no?**

****- **Vale, acabémoslo ya. ¿Mycroft puedes darme 6 de los mejores con la vara, por favor? **(agarró el respaldó de la silla y se bajó los pantalones)**.**

****- **Buen intento hermanito. **_Sherlock se giró para ver a su hermano, que ya tenía la vara en la mano._

****- **Ok, ok, ¿Mycroft puedes darme 12 de los mejores con la vara, por favor?**

****- **¿Tú cuentas y yo doy las gracias? ¿o yo cuento y tú das las gracias?**

****- **No tiene gracia Mycroft.**

****- **En serio ¿le dijiste a padre que lo hiciste porque te aburrias?.**

****- **Venga, Mycroft tu también has ido a esa academia.**

****- **Ahí tienes tu punto, hermanito. Venga vuelve a la posición. Tengo que repasar un par de capítulos para la clase de mañana.**

****- **Siento robar tu preciado tiempo.**

****- **UNO ZWASSSSS **

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **DOS ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **TRES ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **CUATRO ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **CINCO ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **SEIS ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **SIETE ZWASSSSS **

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **OCHO ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **NUEVO ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **DIEZ ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **ONCE ZWASSSSS **

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **DOCE ZWASSSSS**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias Mycroft.**

****- **Y TRECE**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? MYCROFT!**

****- **Ese por intentar engañarme. Venga lávate la cara y comete la cena que te ha preparado mamá**_ (Mycroft le dijo mientras le agarraba dulcemente por la nuca) _**Sherlock ¿Mañana a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar?**

****- **¡Muérete, Mycroft!**

****- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh estoy estudiando.**


	3. Chapter 3

Basado en la serie de la BBC "Sherlock". Este fic está escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a sir Conan Doyle.

La Actualidad

Enola Holmes nacida en Yorkshire el 9 de abril de 1983 (comparte cumpleaños con el mayor de los Holmes), es la menor de los Holmes. Se llegó a especular que no es realmente una Holmes, sino es fruto de una relación extramatrimonial de Violet con un buen amigo de la familia. Pero solo son especulaciones. El capitán Siger Holmes la reconoció y la trató como su legítima hija en todo momento. Es abogada mercantilista en un bufet internacional de gran prestigio, actualmente vive en São Paulo con su novio un empresario de las telecomunicaciones Brasileño.

Sherlock Holmes nacido en Yorkshire el 6 de enero de 1976, de los hijo varones de Violet Sherrinford y del capitán Siger Holmes, el menor. Empezó varias carreras en Oxford pero no se licenció en ninguna. Trabaja como detective independiente para Scotland yard. Está soltero y no se le han conocido novios o novias oficiales. Aunque permite a la señorita Irene Adler presentarse a si misma como la "futura viuda del señor Holmes". Vive en un apartamento en el 221B de Baker Street, Londres.

Mycroft Holmes es el hermano mediano (7 años mayor que Sherlock) nacido en Yorkshire el 28 de Diciembre de 1969. Se licenció en leyes y empresariales en Cambridge y Oxford. Vive en la residencia familiar en Londres y trabaja para el gobierno, está casado con una prima hermana 12 años más joven que él, tienen un hijo y una hija de 8 años. cofundador del club Diógenes (junto a su hermano menor Sherlock).

El hermano mayor, Siger Sherrinford Holmes nacido en Londres el 9 de abril de 1965 (11 años mayor que Sherlock) más conocido como Sherrinford, por ser el vivo retrato de Edward Sherrinford, el padre de Violet. Licenciado en literatura inglesa, historia contemporánea y leyes por Cambridge. Sherrinford es agregado cultural de la embajada inglesa en la India. Está felizmente casado con una compañera de facultad y tienen dos hijos, uno adoptado de 16 años y uno biológico de 13.

John Hamish Watson, nacido en 7 de agosto 1974 en Hampshire, fue médico en el ejercito británico. Tiene una hermana pequeña que está divorciada de un famoso músico con problemas de alcohol. Tiene conocimiento en medicina, estrategia, armas y cultura popular (famosos de la tele y la prensa). Herido en combate fue licenciado en honores, tras acabarse la indemnización del ejército. Decide mudarse a un lugar más asequible y se muda al apartamento de arriba de Sherlock. Colabora con Sherlock, trabaja como médico privado y tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres.

1985 el capitán Siger es destinado a la India. El capitán Holmes decide que lo mejor para su familia es que se muden a la residencia londinense de los Holmes, donde vive la matriarca de los Holmes. Para que su madre y hermanos ayuden a cuidar de su familia mientras el capitán Siger está destinado en Bombay. El 2 de marzo de 1985 Violet y sus hijos se mudan de su residencia habitual en Yorkshire a la residencia Londinense de los Holmes.

Sherlock y Mycroft asisten a la academia Brompton y pasan sus vacaciones escolares con su madre y abuela entre la residencia familia de los Holmes en Yorkshire y la residencia familiar de los Sherrinford en Londres. Siger Sherrinford, cursa leyes en Cambridge, durante el curso escolar vive en Cambridge y las vacaciones las pasará exclusivamente en la residencia londinense.

Cuando Sherlock contaba tan solo con 13 años, su padre aprovechando un permiso regresa a Londres para pasar unos días en familia. La noche antes de partir de regreso a la India dispara a su madre y después se suicida. Quedando huérfanos. Sherlock y Enola pasarán a estar bajo la custodia de su abuela y su hermano Mycroft. Ya que el hermano mayor, acababa de casarse y mudarse a Washigton.

La noche del asesinato de su madre y posterior suicidio de su padre es un tema tabú para la familia Holmes. La familia se refiere a él como "la noche en que se escapó Fernando" (haciendo referencia al jilguero que tenía la cocinera). Pero Sherlock sigue marcado por aquello.

Yorkshire, 02 de agosto de 1986

**Violet, querida ¿Se puede saber que mosca le ha picado a Mycroft?**___(dijo Prudence saliendo al jardín donde estaba Violet vigilando a Enola mientras tomaba un te frío)_

**Disculpalo, Prudence. Ayer Siger tuvo que castigarlo. Y hoy aun sigue enfurruñado **_(le dijo mientras le servía un vaso de té frio)_

**¿A Mycroft?** _(Prudence se sentó, y la miró incrédula)_

**Si, lo sé, yo también estoy sorprendida, Mycroft no nos causa jamás problemas. Ya sabes lo maduro que siempre ha sido. **_(sirviéndole en un platito 3 pastitas)_

**Sherlock ¿no? **_(Prudence conocía muy bien a sus sobrinos y sabía que si había problemas seguro que detrás estaba Sherrin o Sherlock. Pero Sherrin ya tenía 21 años y además estaba en Londres así que era obvio que se trataba del pequeño de la casa)_

**Oh venga Prudence, Sherlock no es tan terrible como creéis todos. **_(Violet sabía que rara era la vez en que Sherlock no estaba metido en algún que otro lío, pero era su madre y sabía perfectamente que Sherlock tenía un corazón de oro)_

**¿Entonces no ha tenido nada que ver? **_(dijo divertida Prudence)_

**Yo no he dicho eso. **_(dijo muy seca Violet, sabiendo que su cuñada se lo estaba pasando muy bien con la situación)._

**Jajajaja lo sabía querida Violet, Sherlock es de la misma pasta que Siger o que Leonard.**_ (dijo Prudence alegremente. Prudence adoraba a sus sobrinos, sobretodo a Sherlock, aunque jamás lo decía. Sherlock tenía la misma edad que hubiera tenido su Wallace si no hubiera atropellado aquel desalmado. Prudence no podía evitar mirarlo y pensar que su pequeño sería más o menos como él)_

**No seas mala Prudence, el chico es solo un poco inquieto. **_(Violet podía ver todos los defectos de sus hijos, eso no significaba que le agradara que los demás se los mostraran)_

**¿Un poco? **_(arqueando la ceja y con ironía en sus palabras)_** No lo tomes a mal, querida. Sabes que adoramos a Sherlock, la mayor parte del tiempo. **_(añadió esto último entre carcajadas)_** ¿Y que hizo esta vez? **_(intentando retomara la charla y viendo que Violet comenzaba a irritarse)_** ¿Y como acabó Mycroft involucrado en sus travesuras?**

**¡Ay! La culpa en el fondo es mía, Prudence. **_(Violet volvió a tranquilizarse)_** Pensé que estando su padre de permiso de nuevo en casa, Sherlock se comportaría mejor. **_(dio un sorbo al te y negó con la cabeza) _**Así que dejamos a Enola y a Sherlock bajo su cargo y Siger y yo salimos a cenar fuera y a bailar un poco, ya sabes como cuando éramos jovenes. Normalmente hubiera dejado a Sherrin al cargo, pero Sherrin ha preferido quedarse en Londres esta semana, y cómo Mycroft ya tiene 17 años y es tan responsable, Siger y yo decidimos que estaría bien dejarlo a cargo de los pequeños.**

**Pero no lo fue ¿no? **_(dando un rápido sorbo al te para amagar su sonrisa)_

**Sabes que este verano han entrado a robar en varias mansiones de la zona **_(retomó Violet mientras alargaba el cuello para ver que hacía Enola, la niña seguía jugando con el cachorrito que su padre le había traído de la India)_

**Si, ¿No era de eso de lo que estaban hablando el otro día tu marido y el mío?**_ (mientras Prudence sonreía también a ver a la niña intentando disfrazar de monito al perro)_

**Pues Sherlock lleva toda la semana obsesionado con ello. **_(dio otro trago al te y volvió a mirar a su cuñada)_** Al principio pensé que el niño estaba asustado, por si entraban en nuestra casa. Pero pronto vi, que lo que le obsesionaba era la investigación policial. El inspector Robson llegó a amenazarlo de meterlo, personalmente, en un reformatorio si volvía colarse en la comisaría o a molestar a alguno de sus agentes. Pero ya conoces a Sherlock. **_(hizo una pausa y ambas comieron una pastita mientras saludaban con la mano a la niña)_** Eso en vez de desmotivarlo lo alentó más. El pobre inspector, ya desquiciado, se puso en contacto con nosotros y nos puso al día de las actividades de Sherlock. Por supuesto Siger entró en cólera y le dio su palabra que Sherlock no volvería a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la policía.**

**Si, pero sigo sin ve que pinta en todo eso Mycroft **_(Prudence la miraba desconcertada pero sin perder la sonrisa)_**.**

**Prudence, si me dejas, te lo explicaré. **_(la riñó como si fuera uno de sus hijos. Lo cierto es que Prudence eran solo un poco más joven que Violet, Pero Prudence no se cuidaba mucho desde la muerte desde Wallace)_** Cuando Sherlock llegó a casa esa misma tarde su padre lo amonestó severamente. Delante de todos. incluido el servicio **_(abriendo bien los ojos como con horror)_**. Si Siger había pasado la vergüenza de ser increpado por la policía por las actividades del menor de sus hijos. No veía porque debía ahorrarle a ese mismo hijo la vergüenza de ser zurrado en público. **_(Prudence dijo imitando el tono de voz de su marido. Volviendo al tono de voz de siempre)_** Sabes que Siger se toma muy en serio la educación de los niños. Así que justo antes de que nos sentáramos a comer, Siger agarró a Sherlock por la oreja y le reprendió muy severamente. Mi pequeño ya estaba en lágrimas cuando Siger decidió ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle una buena zurra y cuando el niño ya estaba implorando perdón, decidió levantarlo e inclinarlo sobre la mesa y aplicarle 25 varazos. ¡En la mesa del comedor! ¡Donde comemos la familia!. **_( alzó la voz, la niña paró de jugar y se quedó mirando a su madre)_** ¿Te lo puedes creer?**_( Sonrió a su hija, para indicarle que todo estaba bien y volvió a bajar la voz)_** Juro que quiero a mi marido, pero hay veces que **_(mordiéndose la boca)_** Mi pobre niño, nunca había recibido una paliza tan dura. Y encima delante de todos. Pues ya te imaginas como estaba el pobre. Al día siguiente parecía un alma en pena. Ya sabes lo alegre y jovial que es Sherlock. **_(buscando la complicidad de sus cuñada)_** Me destrozaba el corazón verlo así. Así que le pedí a Mycroft que lo animara un poco. No es que Mycroft sea el alma de las fiestas, pero bueno es un chico, y los chicos saben que decir o hacer para animarse, mejor que la fifí de su madre. ¡Te puedes creer que Sherrin me llamará fifí! Ese hijo mío si se merecería unos buenos varazos**_ (Violet estaba enfadada con Sherrin, no por lo de fifí, sino porque hacía ya tiempo que se ausentaba de casa con cualquier excusa. La mujer que aun veía a su hijo mayor como a su bebé, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que la razón por la que su hijo se ausentara tanto porque estaba rondando a una chica)_**. **

**Eso fue las navidades pasadas, no me digas que aun se lo tienes en cuenta **_(Prudence dijo perpleja)_**.**

**¡Prudence! Tu me cocones desde hace mucho, puede que yo sea muchas cosas, pero ¿fifí? **_(intentando aguantar la cuartada fingiéndose molesta por lo de fifí)_

**Violet ellos nos ven como sus madres, ya sabes esas mujeres tan pesadas que los achuchan, besan y consuelan cuando están enfermos o tristes. Jamás nos verán como las mujeres decididas y capaces que somos.**_ (riéndose, ella dando consejos de maternidad a Violet, el mundo al revés_**)**

**Pero Sherrin, ya no es ningún, niño. Debería **_(Violet no podía evitar preocuparse por Sherrin por muchos 21 años que ya tuviera)_

**¿Y cómo continúa la historia, querida?**_ (mientras daba otro sorbo al té)_

**¡Oh, disculpa! **_(negó con la cabeza para alejar sus preocupaciones sobre sherrin y volver a la narración)_** Si, así que le pedí a Mycroft que lo animara un poco. Y parecía funcionar, Sherlock estaba de mejor humor. Sinceramente, debí sospecharlo. Sherlock solo está de tan de buen humor cuando está metido en alguna de las suyas**_ (ambas mujeres rieron)_**. Pero ni Siger ni yo podíamos imaginar que Mycroft pudiera enfrascarse en una de las absurdas aventuras de Sherlock. Sabes que Mycroft tiene 17 años pero la mitad de tiempo actúa como si tuviera 71 **_(Prudence se rio con ese comentario)_**. Así que cuando ayer, Siger y yo nos fuimos a cenar fuera no se nos podía pasar por la cabeza, ni en un millón de años, lo que nos encontraríamos esa misma noche. Por lo visto Sherlock llevaba días comiéndole la cabeza a Mycroft con sus tontas aventuras de policía. Y Mycroft estaba al día de todas sus averiguaciones. Incluso, ahora sé, le había corregido en un par de conclusiones. ¡Dos hijos tan listos y que no encuentre nada mejor en que aplicar el don que el señor les ha dado que en esas locuras! Así que Mycroft le dijo que el retomaría la investigación desde donde él la había dejado. Que con tantos datos que había recabado no era necesario, hacer más trabajo de campo. Sherlock no desobedecería la orden de su padre de "no proseguir con sus investigaciones" y vería satisfecha su curiosidad. Y así lo hicieron, pero resultó que Sherlock no pudo estarse de quedarse en un segundo plano y cuando supo de cual sería el siguiente movimiento de los ladrones, en vez de llamar a la policía, como sería lo más sensato. No, fue él mismo, ¡ÉL MISMO!, ¡UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS! **_(Violet volvió a alzar la voz. Prudence le señaló con la mano que se calmara)_** Afortunadamente algo de cordura llegó a la cabecita de Mycroft y cuando vio que Sherlock había desaparecido llamó a la policía y les explicó todo. La policía llegó a tiempo, detuvo a los ladrones y nos devolvió a Sherlock sano y de una pieza**_ (dijo aliviada)_**. Bueno hasta que Siger puso sus manos sobre él. Y claro, a Siger no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el comportamiento de Mycroft. Mycroft ha menoscabado vilmente la autoridad de su padre con ese tipo de tretas **_(imitando de nuevo el tono de su marido)_**. ¡Por Dios, Siger es sargento!, En que estaría pensando. ¿En serio pensaba que su padre lo vería con buenos ojos?. A veces dudo que mis hijos sean tan listos como sus profesores dicen **_ (negando casi teatralmente con la cabeza)_**. Así que cuando Siger acabó de tratar con Sherlock,por segunda vez en una semana **_(dándole énfasis a lo de segunda)_**. Llamó a Mycroft a su despacho**_ (dio un último sorbo al té)_**. Y créeme querida que perdí la cuenta de los varazos que Siger propinó al pobre trasero de mi Mycroft. Y si por si eso no fuera poco ordenó a los niños que sacaran de la habitación todos los libros, apuntes, juegos, tele y radio hasta final de semana. ¡Mycroft castigado toda una semana sin su amada lectura! Él mismo se ofreció a recibir otra paliza si con ello se le permitía conservar sus libros **_(esto lo dijo con medía sonrisa)_**. Pero tanto Siger como yo estamos realmente muy decepcionados con los muchachos, y Siger sabe donde dar para que la lección entré bien. Y está claro que esta vez no ha sido tan solo en sus traseros.**

**¿Una semana sin sus libros? Eso va a ser interesante de ver **_(dijo Violet acabándose su té)_**.**

**Oh, venga, si ya lo has visto, no lleva ni dos días y ya está de ese humor. **_(levantándose de la silla y haciéndole una señal a Enola para que viniese)_** Yo ya le he tenido que regañar tres veces por su mala actitud y no creo que su padre le consienta muchos bufidos. Créeme Prudence cuando te digo que pasada esta semana a Mycroft se le habrán quitado todas las ganas de saltarse las órdenes de mando. **


End file.
